


Foxy's Favorite

by OddlyKia



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyKia/pseuds/OddlyKia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foxy seems to have a strange interest in you.</p><p>[Foxy x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foxy's Favorite

For some strange and unknown reason, you seem to be Foxy’s favorite night guard. He…she…whatever it is constantly stares at the camera, like it’s watching you, waiting for you to look away so it can make its move. The others, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie, are so easy to watch; they don’t move that much. But Foxy…that thing terrifies every fiber of your being.

“Just stay where you are,” you whisper. “I don’t want any trouble tonight.”

You’ve tried several times to leave this job; you’ve quit and been rehired more times than you care to admit. And it’s Foxy’s fault that you can’t escape this damn job. It kills the new guards on the first night and, in blood, writes your name on the walls with little hearts around it. Foxy won’t let you leave.

Picking up the tablet, you once again check the surveillance cameras. Bonnie and Chica have moved, but they are nowhere near the office. Next is Pirate Cove. Foxy is out and smiling up at the camera. You honestly don’t know how much longer you’ll survive here. Lastly, you take a quick peek at the bottom corner of the tablet. 61% power left.

Shit. How did you lose so much power? At this rate, you won’t make it through the night.

You suddenly hear loud, mechanical noises from the right door. And when you hit the button for the door light, you see Bonnie just standing there. There is no emotion on the robot’s face, but it feels like it’s mocking you for being caught off guard.

The tablet slips from your grasp and breaks into pieces as you fall from your seat. You attempt to jump up and hit the red button that closes the door, but you’re not fast enough. Bonnie steps into the office and just stands over you.

This is it. You’re going to be stuffed into one of those animal suits and die. Goodbye life.  
You close your eyes and wait for the feeling of death.

…

…

…

But it doesn’t come. There’s just a loud screech, metal scraping against metal, and a loud popping sound. And when you finally gather up the courage to open your eyes, you see Bonnie standing there without a head. There are wires sticking out from the hole in its neck as a few sparks fly out. Bonnie’s body leans forward and you quickly roll out of the way before the rabbit body can crush you.

It makes an obnoxiously loud noise that echoes through the building when it collides with the ground. And you briefly wonder if Chica will appear to join the party soon.

Looking back towards the door, you notice that Foxy is calmly watching you with Bonnie’s head in its hands. Did Foxy save you? Why?

You’re not completely sure what to do as you slowly get to your feet. Should you run? Will Foxy chase after you if you do? What about Freddy and Chica? Surely, even if you do get away from Foxy, you’ll run into the chicken or the bear. No matter what, this is a lose-lose situation.

“Um…thank you…Foxy…” you say.

However, you get no reply. It just drops Bonnie’s head and walks towards you. Your heart stops and drops to your stomach as its robotic arms slowly wrap around you. Foxy pulls you against its body in a very cold and uncomfortable hug. Don’t move. One wrong move and you’re dead.

The robot then pats your head and starts to make its way out the door and down the hall. And all you do is watch Foxy leave. Its movements are slow and you can hear every loud step it takes.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

It’s then that you notice a large heart drawn on the window by the door.

Within the heart are the words _together forever._


End file.
